


Overnight Bag

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: For the Kids [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 4





	Overnight Bag

Thea was sitting at the dinner table when Oliver called her. “Thought you were busy?” She answered. 

“Can you just get me a bag together with a day or two of spare clothes?” He asked easily. “Maggie’s sick and I promised I wouldn’t leave until she feels better.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” She asked but stood to get things together. “Because this is so unlike you.” She said easily, walking into his room. “How sick is she?” She asked finally, a touch of concern in her voice.

“101 fever. Hoping it doesn’t get worse, if it does we need to bring her to the ER.” He sighed, sounding worried. “She’s watching cartoons right now, lying on my chest.” He told her. “She wanted some of Y/N’s homemade soup, so she ran out to the store.”

“Awe.” She said softly. “I hope she feels better. I’ll pack your stuff now.” She promised. “Text me the address.” She had no idea where you lived.

“Okay. It’s not far.” He told her. “Thank you.” 

* * *

You arrived home just as Thea was going to knock on your door. “Can I help you?” You asked.

She eyed your bump for just a moment. “You’re Y/N.” She smiled. “I’m Thea. Oliver’s sister.” She held out her hand. “He asked me to bring him some clothes since Maggie’s sick.” She showed you the bag as you shook her hand.

“Oh.” You blushed. “That’s so sweet. Thank you. Please come in.” You motioned once you unlocked the door. “We’ll have a little extra food now if you’d like some?” You offered as you both walked in.

“Don’t want to impose.” She looked around, smiling as it was cozy. 

You chuckled. “I’m used to having people over lately. Tommy and Laurel are here most nights, too.” You told her, setting the bags down before going to check on Oliver and Maggie. “How is she?” You asked, making him look up at you.

“The same. A bit more alert so I think the medicine helped.” He nodded. “Oh, hey.” He waved at Thea. “Thanks for bringing my stuff.” 

She gave him a small smile. “No problem.” She nodded. “Hey, sweetie.” She waved as Maggie looked over at him.

She smiled shyly. “Hi.” She said. “Are you Thea?” She asked. 

Thea nodded. “I am.” 

“You’re pretty.” She nuzzled back into Oliver. "Like a princess." She told her, Oliver rubbing her back gently.

Thea grinned. “She’s adorable.” She looked at you. "I hope she feels better soon. Can I meet Clay, too?" She asked.

You nodded. “He’s in his room. Clay!” You called out. “There’s someone here that wants to meet you.” You added. He came out, headphones around his neck. “This is Thea, Oliver’s sister.”

He waved, a silly smile on his face. “Hey.” He greeted her. “You here for dinner?” He asked. “Oliver always gets too much.” He told her.

She grinned. “Yeah, I might get a bite before Tommy gets here and eats it all.” She chuckled. 

“Laurel and Tommy are out on a date, so they won’t be here.” You told her. “I’m gonna go get that soup started, so you can either keep Oliver and Maggie company, or go play video games with Clay? I’m not sure what you like.”

“I’m kinda interested to watch my brother interact with a kid so I’ll stay with him.” She chuckled. “Where should I put his bag?” She asked. 

“Uh. In my room’s fine.” You blushed brightly. “Clay, can you show her where my room is?” You asked him.

“Yep!” He smiled and went to lead her. 

You moved to the kitchen, your cheeks on fire. Well, there was one family member of his down. Thankfully she didn’t seem too critical. You got everything out and started working on Maggie’s soup. You’d have to reheat dinner for everyone else, but you didn’t think they would mind. 

* * *

Thea came to sit with her brother after she dumped the bag off. “So domestic.” She looked around, before her eyes landed on him with Maggie. “She looks comfortable.” She noted. 

He chuckled lightly. “This is how she falls asleep when I’m here, but in her room after I read to her.”

“Wow.” Thea looked surprised. “Never thought I’d see you playing ‘dad’, to be honest.” 

“Me, either. But I love it.” He said proudly. “I’d rather be here than out partying.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “Double wow.” She was in shock. "When's the last time you got drunk? Had sex with someone random?"

He thought for a moment. “Probably a few months.” He said easily. “Just don’t see the appeal anymore, honestly.” He told her. 

“Weirdo.” She shook her head. “You’re a pod person. I swear.” 

He chuckled. “Or I’m just in love.” He blushed instantly. “Don’t tell her I said that.” He shot her a look. 

“I won’t, but she might.” She smirked, pointing at Maggie. “Kids have no filters if I recall.”

He groaned. “I hope I’ll be able to say it first.” He kissed the top of Maggie’s head. “Our secret, right, princess?”

“If you read me a bedtime story.” She told him. 

Thea snorted. “You’re being blackmailed by a four year old.” She grinned.

“And she’s winning.” He sighed with a grin. “Of course I’ll read to you. I do whenever I’m here, right?” He asked, earning a nod. “Want me to start that new fairy tale book I got you for your birthday?” He offered.

She nodded even quicker. “Please! It’s been waiting for you!” She coughed, covering her mouth. 

You came in moments later. “Soup is almost done, Mags.” You told her. “She still warm?” You asked Oliver.

He felt her and made a face. “Sorta.” He glanced at you. “Want me to take her temperature again?” He offered. 

“I’ll get the thermometer.” You nodded, rushing to get it.

He rubbed her back. “Feeling any better?” He asked her. She shook her head as you handed him the thermometer. He turned it on and put it against her forehead. “Shit.” He said when it beeped. “102.” 

You sagged. “We should go in.” You said instantly. “Or I mean, her, me, and Clay.” You didn’t want to force him. 

Oliver held Maggie as he moved to get up. “No, I’m going, too.” He said firmly. “Want to grab her the book I got her for her birthday, and the dog I got her? I’ll read to her while we’re there.” He told you.

You nodded. “I’ll pack things up and put the food in the fridge.” You went to do just that. 

Thea stood up. “Uh, want me to get Clay?” She offered.

“Maybe Tommy and Laurel can watch him?” Oliver asked. 

“She said they’re on a date.” Thea reminded him. “I don’t think she’s gonna wanna ask them to do that.” She pointed out.

“Right. He’ll be okay to come.” Oliver nodded. “Yeah, can you get him? He’s probably playing on his Xbox.”

She nodded and went to get him. This was a side of Oliver she wasn’t used to seeing. It was weird, but slightly comforting. He’d grown up, it seemed. “Hey, Clay. They’re taking your sister to the ER.” 

He turned, confused. “What? What happened? Is she okay?!”

“She has a fever of 102.” She said softly. 

He shut off his game and got up to pull his shoes on. “That’s high, right?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Better to get her checked.” She gave him a small smile. “It was nice to meet you, though.”

“Nice to meet you, too!” He smiled. He ran around her to the living room where Oliver was with Maggie. “I’m ready!” He said easily. 

Oliver gave him a small smile. “Your mom is getting the food put away, and get a couple things for Maggie.”

Clay nodded and looked at Maggie. “You’ll be okay.” He gently poked her. "You're stubborn. Mom says so."

“Thanks.” She said softly. “It’s hot.” She whined. When she saw you with her doggy, she reached for it. "Doggy!"

You smiled and handed it to her. “Let’s get going.” You motioned to the door before turning to Thea. "It was nice meeting you. Maybe we can have you over for dinner once she's feeling better."

“Yeah, sure. Let me know.” She nudged Oliver. “Bye, kids.” She waved. 

* * *

Thea was met by Moira when she walked back in. "That...was weird. But not in a bad way." She told her mother.

She hummed. “Tell me all about it.” She asked, curious. 

“He’s  _ invested.”  _ Thea scrunched her nose. "Said he's in love." 

“Oh, my.” Moira said in surprise. “The kids and all?” She asked as they walked. 

She nodded. "He didn't let Maggie out of his arms at all. She clung to him." She explained. “He is definitely playing dad already.” It was so weird to say that. "Promised to read fairy tales to Maggie while they're in the ER."

"ER?" Moira looked worried.

“Oh right. Her fever spiked to 102.” She told her quickly. "So they were leaving when I did." She told her. "She said she would like to have me over when Maggie isn't sick."

“That’s kind of her. Perhaps we should send a gift for Maggie.” Moira nodded. "Did you get an idea of what she likes?"

"Oliver, a stuffed dog, and books." She shrugged.

“Well, I’m sure we can find something.” She smiled. "I take it that Y/N is nice, then?"

“I didn’t get to talk to her too much, but she was welcoming and offered food.” She shrugged. "So, it seems like she is."

“Hopefully we can have her by for dinner soon.” She said almost proudly. "I wonder if she's having a baby shower." She mused.

“I would assume Laurel is throwing one.” She nodded. "She said Tommy and Laurel are there most nights."

“Practically family.” She hummed. "I can see that. I always did like Laurel." 

“Me, too.” Thea shrugged and smiled. 

* * *

Clay sat next to you in a chair, playing on your phone while Oliver sat with Maggie on the bed, reading to her. You were slightly sleepy but wanted to be up for Maggie. You hoped that you were able to nap the following day while she napped.

Maggie was tired too but fought it as she cuddled to Oliver’s side. She hugged her doggy tight, refusing to go far from.'her' Oliver. 

The nurse would often come in to check on Maggie, but you knew she was ogling Oliver, too. It bothered you, but you couldn't say anything. "Mom, you have a text from Tommy." Clay handed you the phone.

You took it. “Thank you.” You read it and quickly typed out a reply. People were already tweeting and posting about Oliver being there with a 'mystery' woman. It didn’t take them long you felt. Letting out a sigh, you handed Clay back your phone.

Oliver glanced over. “Everything okay?” 

"People are tweeting and posting." You shrugged. "Tommy wanted to give me a heads up."

He winced. “I’m sorry.” He told you honestly. 

Clay's eyes were on the game. "Not the first time. People saw you pick me up once. Suddenly kids thought I was so cool." He told Oliver. "People know you hang out with us." He shrugged. “It has its perks.” 

You shrugged also. “I don’t mind as much.” You told him honestly. “As long as they don’t come after the kids.” You ran your hand through Clay's hair. 

"A couple new kids asked if he was my dad, because no one ever saw Dad." He told you. "Even a couple kids who have been in my class a couple years weren't sure."

“I’m sorry.” You told him. 

“I didn’t care.” He promised. "Doesn't bother me any." He said easily. "Man. I died." He whined. 

Oliver chuckled and gave you a soft look. He wasn't getting that talk right now, but there was always tomorrow. "You can sleep in tomorrow. I'll get Clay on the bus." He could tell you were tired.

“I couldn’t ask you.” You told him. 

“I’m not asking.” He smiled. “I’m telling you.”


End file.
